Niñera Mona
by paola.leal.524596
Summary: Mona inventa un arma para convertir a la gente en niños, depende de la edad la transformación, Mickey se tranforma a el mismo, Donnie, Rapha y Leo en niños de 2 años, ¿lo solucionara?, leer para averiguar.
1. El cambio y la reacción

**Mona estaba trabajando en un arma que convertía a cualquier persona en un niño, bebe, adolescente, dependía de la edad, ella estaba a punto de probar su arma, pero primero decidió ir a comer algo, un genio no puede probar su invento con el estómago vacío ¿verdad?, ella se había servido un rebanada de pizza cuando escucho un grito agudo.**

**-¡Mickey!-dijo dejando el plato en la barra de la cocina, l entrar en el laboratorio encontró 4 pequeñas tortugas de 2 años-¿Qué paso?-dijo Mona viendo a Mickey.**

**-Edcuche que te huiste de du labot-labotdatodio y quise invedtigar-dijo Mickey sin poder articular bien las palabras.**

**-No quiero ser un niño-dijo Rapha con sollozos, Mona consoló a su ahora hermano pequeño, el no tan tipo duro ahora.**

**-Tengo hambre-DIJO Mickey-**

**-Vamos a comer algo-dijo Mona-Pero primero acompáñenme a buscar algo-dijo cargando a Mickey y Donnie, dándole la mano a Leo y Rapha.**

**Cuando Mona encontró la caja que buscaba fue a la cocina donde saco todo, 4 asientos para niños, 4 tazas con tapa y 4 mascaras pequeñas de los colores despectivos, sentó a cada uno de sus hermanos en un asiento y comenzó a preparar algo de comer, como ella conocía muy bien a sus hermanos le hizo pizza y le dio a cada quien un plato de frituras y una taza con tapa llena con jugo.**

**Mientras los veía comiendo comenzó a reírse y sus hermanos preguntaron:**

**-¿Por qué te ríes?-**

**-Porqué tienen dos años y la primera vez que tuvieron esa edad yo le ayudaba a Sensei a lavar sus sabanas, y si su cuerpo tiene el desarrollo de un niño de dos años, apenas están aprendiendo el control de esfínteres nocturnos, por lo que volverán a su rutina de despertar quitar sus sabanas, bañarse y darme las sabanas para lavar, pero no lo sabremos hasta mañana-dijo mientras recogía los platos-vayan a dormir, los niños pequeños necesitan un buen descanso-**

**Una mano toco a Mona por la espalda, era Rapha:**

**-Me puedes meter en…-pero se detuvo y se dio la vuelta.**

**-Claro que te arropare Rapha-dijo Mona dándole la mano.  
**

**Mona ayudo a Rapha a subirse a la cama, pero Rapha se bajó y saco de entre sus pesas un oso de peluche y se volvió a subir a la cama.**

**- ¿Listo?-Pregunto Mona**

**-Sí, buenas noches-dijo Rapha ya medio dormido.**

**-Buenas noches-dijo Mona cerrando la puerta.**

**Ella entro en su cuarto se quitó la máscara, se puso la piyama y pensó: "niños pequeños por que tuvo que ser niños pequeños", luego se quedo dormida.**


	2. Primer día

**Capitulo 2**

**Primer día**

**Era de mañana, tres vocecitas despertaron a Mona, ella bostezo y se tallo los ojos y vio a Donnie, Rapha y Mickey sobre su cama, cada uno con su máscara pequeña en la mano (la que Mona saco de la caja el día anterior).**

**-Buenos días Mona-dijeron a unísono, Mickey arrastrando las palabras.**

**-Hola chicos, ¿No se ha despertado aun Leo?-**

**-No, creo que él está muy cansado-dijo Donnie, quien le entrego su máscara a Mona, ella ató la pequeña máscara, después también ató la de sus pequeños hermanos.**

**-¿Qué quieren de desayunar?-dijo Mona mientras buscaba algo que ponerse.**

**-Panqueques-dijeron los tres saltando muy alegremente.**

**-Está bien, vayan por Leo y los alcanzare en un momento-las tres tortuguitas salieron de la habitación corriendo.**

**En la habitación de Leo…**

**-Despierta dormilón-dijo Rapha sobre la cama de su hermano.**

**-Estoy cansado-dijo Leo jalando las mantas para cubrirse.**

**-Vamod a comed panqueques-dijo Mickey muy feliz como siempre, también arrastrando palabras.**

**-Estoy listo al instante-dijo Leo jalando aventando las mantas y saltando de la cama, en eso entro Mona.**

**-Vamos a desayunar chicos-dijo Mona cogiendo la pequeña mascara azul que ato a su hermano.**

**En la cocina Mona les dio una taza con tapa y leche a cada uno de sus hermanos y comenzó a cocinar, después puso un plato con el desayuno enfrente de cada tortuguita, Leo tenía toda la cara llena de jarabe, Mickey no solo la cara, también parte de su regazo y pecho, Rapha intentaba comer todos sus panqueques de un bocado y Donnie, estaba tratando de no ensuciarse, Mona tomo un paño húmedo y comenzó a limpiar a sus hermanos, Mona le dijo a Mickey que él iba a bañarse después de desayunar, él se limitó a asentir, al terminar el desayuno los llevo a la sala de estar y prendió la televisión, Mona comenzó a pasar los canales.**

**-¡ALTO!-grito Leo, Mona aprobó el canal.**

**-Héroes espaciales-dijo Leo sentándose frente el televisor, Mona los dejo viendo la T.V y se fue a su laboratorio.**

**Media hora después…**

**-¡Mona!-grito Mickey, cuando entro Mona en la sala de estar encontró a Rapha acorralando a Mickey en una esquina, Mona lo detuvo y le reprendió.**

**-¿Rapha que intentabas?, pudiste lastimar a Mickey-Rapha solo comenzó a llorar, ella consoló a su hermano.**

**-¿Y Donnie?-dijo Mona cuando localizo a Leo dormido en el sillón abrazando un oso de peluche dormido.**

**-Dijo que estaba cansado y se fue a su cuarto a dormir-dijo Rapha secándose las lágrimas y bostezando.**

**-Necesitan una siesta, vayan a dormir-dijo Mona cargando a Leo, Mickey corrió a su cuarto.**

**-Mona, me puedes meter en la cama-dijo Rapha sonrojándose.**

**-Claro, solo meto a Leo en su cuarto vamos-dijo Mona dando la mano a Rapha.**

**Una vez que Mona salió del cuarto de Rapha fue a su laboratorio, pero se quedó dormida.**

**Media hora después...**

**Una pequeña voz desperto a Mona.**

**-¡Mona!-se oyo que gritaron desde el cuarto de Leo, ella fue y encontro a Leo llorando.**

**-¿Qué paso?-dijo intentndo consolar a su hermanito.**

**-Tu-tuve una pe... pesadilla-dijo entre sollozos.**

**-¿Quieres hablar de ello?-**

**-Estaba yo solo en un callejon y de pronto aparecia Destructor y me atacaba-dijo Leo (recuerdo que estan convertidos en niños de dos años, por lo Leo tiene pesadillas de un niño de esa edad, pronto de verdad seran niños de dos años, más en el cuerpo que en la mente, aunque tambien juega un papel importante)**

**-Tranquilo no dejare que eso pase, ahora ¿quieres comer algo?-dijo Mona con una sonrisa.**

**-¡Si! Pizza-dijo Leo ahora sonriente (así son los niños).**

**Fueron por los demas, después de comer Leo pregunto si podían entrenar, Mona saco de un armario unas pequeñas armas respectivamente (bo, katan,sai y nun chucks), por la noche los llevo a su cuarto, pero Donnie durante la cena tenia un pequeño conejo en su regazo, para Mona eso fue adorable, luego los llevo a su habitación les dió las buenas noches y fue a su habitación a dormir.  
**

_**Nota de autor:Una aclaración que olvide poner, Mona también es una tortuga, no usa la máscara siempre, solo cuando trae su traje ninja.**_

_**Sé que es un detalle simple, pero es necesario saberlo.**_

_**Gracias por sus opiniones, son muy importantes para mi y me dicen que lo estoy haciendo bien.**_


	3. Ya casí una semana

Resumen para entender el capítulo:

Ya pasaron 4 días desde el incidente y Mona no puede trabajar en el arma porque Splinter está en un viaje de meditación y Abril se fue de vacaciones con su tía, también Donnie, Rapha, Mickey y Leo se convirtieron ya en niños de dos años, su cuerpo tiene ese desarrollo interno (ahora hay que asear mucho las sabanas) y su mente tiene la capacidad de un niño de dos años, menos Donnie claro.

Capítulo 3:

Como los últimos tres días, Mona ha sido despertada por cuatro vocecitas, ella al despertar veía a las tres tortuguitas de dos años con sus sabanas en los brazos (Sabes a que me refiero cuando tienen sus sabanas en las manos), Mona seguía pensando en porqué de todas la etapas era esa.

-¿Otra vez?-Dijo Mona tallándose los ojos, las cuatro tortuguitas solo asintieron, ella metió las sabanas en la lavadora de la habitación de Splinter, ayudo a sus hermanos a bañarse y fueron a la cocina.

-¿Qué quieren desayunar?-Dijo Mona esbozando una sonrisa.

-Yo, cereal, creo-dijo Leo con mucho sueño, pues se despertó temprano para que su hermana lavara las sabanas, igual que sus hermanos.

-¿Tu Mickey que quieres?-dijo Mona viendo a la tortuguita medio dormida.

-¿he?, cereal-Mona lo había sacado de su sueño.

-¿Rapha, Donnie que quieren ustedes?-dijo Mona notando que Rapha no estaba tan cansado como sus hermanos.

-Pan tostado, pof favo-dijo Donnie quien cuando tenía esa edad la primera vez no podía pronunciar bien algunas palabras.

-Yo también-dijo Rapha feliz.

Mona les dio el desayuno y los llevo a ver televisión, pero se quedaron dormidos casi de inmediato, Mona los llevo a su cuarto y ella se fue a su laboratorio, llevaba una hora trabajando en el arma, ella ya había comenzado con el cableado.

-Tengo sed-dijo Rapha, ahora muy feliz y descansado.

-En un momento te doy agua-dijo Mona moviendo el cableado para poder irse con Rapha, le dio la taza con tapa llena y lo sentó en una silla al lado de ella, ella tomo su portátil y le puso en él una película a Rapha, eso lo mantuvo ocupado hasta que los demas despertaron.

-Mona tenedmos habre-dijo Mickey, quien tenía el habla menos desarrollada que sus hermanos a esa edad.

-¿Qué quieren comer?-

-Pizza-dijeron a coro, menos Rapha quien seguía viendo la película.

-Vean con Rapha un momento la película-dijo Mona moviendo el cableado para poder irse a preparar de comer.

Les dio de comer y los llevo a ver televisión, luego les dio juegos de mesa y finalmente por la noche se fueron a dormir y Mona como era costubre ahora arropó a Rapha y ella se fue a su habitación a dormir.


	4. Rutina de todos los dias

Capitulo 4

Como era ahora costumbre Mona despertaba y veía cuatro tortuguitas frente a ella con las sabanas en sus manos, ella las metía a lavar y les daba el desayuno (a veces tenia suerte no había que lavar) , por la tarde cambio un poco su rutina.

-Niños a comer-grito Mona desde la cocina, ese día ya no tenían pizza, por lo que les cocino una comida normal, que se puede servir en cualquier casa, ella les sirvió de comer, noto que Mickey y Rapha hacían a un lado los vegetales.

-Coman los vegetales, los ayudara a crecer-dijo Mona esbozando una sonrisa.

-No puedes obligarnos-dijeron a unísono Mickey y Rapha.

-No los coman, pero si viene el mounstro por ustedes yo no haré nada-dijo Mona guiñando un ojo a las otras dos tortuguitas, quienes le siguieron el juego, Rapha y Mickey no replicaron por miedo al "mounstruo".

Por la tarde Leo y Rapha estaban viendo la tele.

-No hay nada que ver-dijo Leo Y Rapha asintió.

-Hay muchas cosas que hacer ademas de ver Televisión,por ejemplo Donnie este sentado en la cocina armando unos rompecabezas,¿si quieren les presto algunos juegos?- dijo Mona.

-Mona ¿me lees este libro?-dijo Mickey con un cuento infantil en las manos.

-Ese es un gran ejemplo de como pasar el rato Mickey-Mona comenzó a leer el libro pero Mickey se quedo dormido a los 15 minutos, Mona lo llevo a su habitación, luego fue a ver a los demás y los dormidos, menos Rapha quien quería seguir despierto para ver una película, Mona acostó a todos en sus respectivos cuartos y se fue a seguir trabajando en el arma, pero se quedo dormida.

Una vocecita despertó a Mona, era Donnie quien tenia su conejo de peluche en una mano y con la otra estaba sosteniendo una manta púrpura claro.

-Mona, tengo seb-dijo con una sonrisa.

Mona le dio algo de tomar y en eso llego Leo quien traía en una mano una manta con un patito y en la otra un oso de peluche.

-Tengo hambre-dijo Leo

Mona le dio un bocadillo, Leo lo comió y se fue a dormir a su cuarto otra vez, Donnie fue con Mona al laboratorio y siguió jugando con los rompecabezas.

Mas tarde llegaron las otras tres tortuguitas quienes vieron algo de televisión, un muy buen rato después Mona los preparo para dormir y les dio de cenar, luego como de costumbre arropo a Rapha, luego ella fue a dormir a su cuarto.


	5. Mona al rescate

Ha pasado lo que Mona se temía, sus hermanos querían salir.

-No pueden salir, ustedes son muy jóvenes, esta prohibido salir hasta que los vuelva de 15 años-dijo Mona severamente.

Las cuatro tortuguitas salieron en la noche aun cuando Mona se los había prohibido, iban caminado por la acera cuando se encontraron con los del clan del pie, Perrera los reconoció y los llevo ante Destructor, el los amarro y los colgó del techo, pues esperaba que Hamato Yoshi fuera en su rescate, pero se sorprendió al ver que Mona llego y lo derribo, el solo comenzó a reírse.

-Crees derrotarme, ni tus hermanos juntos pueden conmigo, tampoco tu padre-dijo Destructor.

-Veamos quien gana-dijo Mona y comenzó el ataque, Mona venció a Destructor fácilmente, pero sabia que el volvería y le corto la cabeza , las tortuguitas no vieron nada, pero sabían que su hermana los había salvado, ella los desato y se los llevo a la guarida donde los reprendió.

-Me desobedecieron, pudieron salir lastimados, tiene suerte de que haya notado que no estaban-dijo Mona enojada, Rapha solo comenzó a llorar igual que Mickey y Donnie, Leo solo tenia la mirada baja-cuando veníamos para aca pensé en un castigo el cual será para Leo, Rapha y Mickey no televisión una semana, para Donnie no laboratorio y juegos de Mesa, ahora vayan a dormir.

Por la Mañana Mona como de costumbre fue a ver a sus hermanos y los desperto para quitar las sabanas, nadie se atrevió a hablarle a Mona hasta que Mickey se alarmo de valor.

-¿Estas enojada?-dijo la pequeña tortuga.

-No, ya no, pero estuvo mal lo que hicieron y me enoje por que me tenian medio muerta de preocupación-dijo Mona sirviendo el desayuno.

Por la tarde mientras tomaban la siesta las tortuguitas Mona termino el arma, pero se escucho un sonido y luego que alguien gritaba su nombre, esto la asusto y tiro el arma y se rompió en pedazos.

Mona fue al cuarto de Mickey y lo encontró en el suelo llorando sujetando su rodilla.

-¿Que te paso?-dijo Mona preocupada.

-Me caí de la cama y me lastime la rodilla-dijo Mickey sujetando su rodilla.

-Déjame ver-dijo Mona apartando la mano de Mickey-es solo un raspón-dijo mientras cargaba a Mickey lo llevaba al laboratorio, ahí le desinfecto la herida y le puso un curita,también un poco de hielo pero Mickey grito y Mona tiro la bolsa de hielo.

-¿Que pasa?-dijo Mona alarmada.

-Esta muy frío-dijo Mickey.

-Tengo hambre-dijo Donnie atrás en la puerta, mientras arrastraba su conejo y una manta por el piso.

-Ya son las cinco, en un momento comemos, ve por los demás-dijo Mona mientras llevaba a Mickey a la cocina cargándolo.

Toda la tarde paso igual, con su rutina de siempre.


	6. Papa regreso

Una semana después Mona tiene que seguir reparando el arma, ella esta en sus pensamientos, cuando escucha un grito de afuera de la guarida, encuentra a Leo sujetando su brazo y llorando.

-¿Que te paso?-dijo Mona tranquilizando a Leo.

-Me corte con clavo, salí por que mi carrito que perdí y vine a buscarlo-dijo Leo mientras se sobaba.

-Ven, vamos a curarte Brazo-

Cuando entraron al laboratorio, Mona desinfecto la herida de Leo y le vendo el brazo, luego comenzó a mezclar un vacuna del tétanos, Leo sabia eso.

-¿No me puedes dar medicina?-pregunto Leo.

-Esto es medicina Leo-

-No puede ser algo que pueda tomar.

-No Leo, esta es la única forma-

-¿Segura?-

-Si Leo-

-¿Segurísima?-

-Si Leo no hay otra forma-

Mona solo se acerco a Leo y le dio la mano, le dijo que cerrara los ojos y encajo la aguja, Leo solo comenzó a llorar, Mona le dio una paleta y lo llevo a la sala de estar a ger televisión.

Fue al cuarto de cada uno de sus hermanos y los despertó, ustedes ya saben el resto de su rutina.

Por la mañana se sorprendió al ver a sus hermanos sentados en la cocina.

-¿Hoy no?-dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa.

-Hoy no-respondieron a coro.

Por la tarde les leyó un pequeño cuento y los llevo a pasear por las alcantarillas, durante la hora de la siesta de las tortuguitas Mona estaba trabajando en el arma, cuando oyo la voz de Splinter.

-Hijo míos, he vuelto-se sorprendió al solo ver a Mona ahí de pie, ella le explico todo, cuando llegaron las cuatro tortuguitas a abrazar a su padre.

-Papi-gritaron felices las tortuguitas

Esplinter los abrazo.

-Debes de estar medio muerto de hambre Sensei, voy a calentar la comida y en un momento pondré la mesa, mientras niños cuenten a Sensei lo que les paso estas ultimas dos semanas-dijo Mona entrando en la cocina.

Ustedes ya se saben el resto de la rutina.

**Siento** **que** **el** **capitulo** **haya** **sido** **tan** **Corto**.


	7. Al fin de 15 años

Mona había estado teniendo un poco de tiempo extra, pues Splinter era quien vigilaba los entrenamientos de los pequeños "niños", Mona estaba a punto de terminar el arma cuando entro Splinter la llamo a entrenar, cuando regreso encontró a Mickey jugueteando con el arma y de pronto el arma se activo, ella al observarlo vio que tenia 15 años, ella corrió y abrazo a Mickey.

-Tienes 15 años-

-Si-

-Ve y cuida de nuestros hermanos-

Mickey obedeció y cuando salió Mona de su laboratorio le disparo a sus hermanos y con los ojos cerrados les hablo:

-¿Tienen 15 años?-pregunto

-Dime tu-Dijo Raphael

-Tiene 15 años, odiaba ya cuidarlos-dijo Mona.

-¿Eramos molestos?-pregunto Leo avergonzado.

-No eran molestos, pero no es mi actividad favorita lavar sabanas-respondió Mona, sus hermanos solo se sonrojaron.

-No era nuestra culpa, teníamos dos años-dijo Raphael en defensa suya.

-Si, pero yo fui quien los rescato de destructor, quien lavo sus sabanas, quien los curo, quien los curo fui yo y no he oído un gracias-dijo Mona viendo a sus hermanos.

-Gracias-dijeron susurrando.

-Por que hice todo eso, Leo cocinara toda la semana-dijo ella triunfante.

-No Leo no sabe cocinar, siempre explota algo o quema algo-dijo Rapha.

-No cocinare hasta dentro de una semana, solo cocinare para mi y para Splinter, pero como no soy tan cruel como Rapha, Leo solo cocina la comida, yo haré todo lo demás y Leo no puede recibir ayuda y no puede comprar comida solo para recalentar o recién hecha-dijo Mona triunfante.

-Esta bien-dijeron a coro.

-Leo empieza hoy y luego te tengo que poner otra vacuna-dijo Mona.

-¿Por que?-pregunto Mickey.

-Por que ayer Leo se corto con un clavo y le tengo que poner un refuerzo de la vacuna del tétanos-dijo Mona.

Roda la tarde ya se la imaginaran, pero hubo una pequeña circunstancia, al parecer Leo no quemo nada, pero intoxico a los demás, Mona tiene que cuidar de sus hermanos ¡otra vez!

**Espero que le haya gustado el final, pronto subiré un fic nuevo, esperenlo.**

**Lamento que haya sido tan corto el capitulo.**


End file.
